There are occasions when a user may want to roll back an activity associated with his or her online account. For example, the user may have inadvertently posted information on the account. There are occasions when a user may want to start fresh with his or her online account, such as when the user is moving to a new country, starting a new job, going through a relationship change, or simply in need of a change. However, it may be difficult for the user to roll back an activity or start fresh with an online account (e.g., a social network account).
One option for the user is to manually delete everything the user wants to roll back or “leave behind” in order to start fresh. However, this option is tedious and could take substantial time (e.g., days or weeks for starting fresh).
Another option for the user to start fresh in the online world is by deleting the entire account and creating a new account. However, deleting the entire account may not be desirable because the user may want to retain some account data (e.g., contact information, account preferences, and privacy settings, etc.).